dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurome Tenryou
Kurome Tenryou ''(黒目天龍; Kurome Tenryō)'' is a supporting character and antagonist of High School DXD: A Broken Key. The second child of the Tenryou family, she was an anomaly as she did not have a Sacred Gear even with the abnormally high rate of appearances of Sacred Gear users within the Tenryou family. Her childhood after ten is shrouded in mystery and even official records of the Kyoto Faction do not detail what entailed during those years until her reappearance five years later. Along with her reappearance, she somehow obtained her brother's lost Sacred Gear for her own use. Appearance soon™ Personality In her childhood, Kurome was noted to be, like her brother, excessively cheerful. Even though she did not have a Sacred Gear of her own, she still strove to be the best she could to uphold the Tenryou family name within the Kyoto Faction. Now, a bit older and a teen, she comes off as self-loathing. If you were to compare her to her older brother, she would be a more destructive and loathing version of him. For example, Haikane could be considered indifferent to many things, but he would still take note of them; Kurome on the other hand, would completely disregard anything not pertaining or relating to her. She considers the world on a set "fate", deciding that nothing could be changed no matter how hard one tried to forge their own path. Almost in a trance-like way, during battles against considerably weaker opponents, she would try to spread her philosophy about fate, gladly telling them they are straying from the paths that have been set for them since birth. In many instances, she would adopt this attitude when against an opponent who would be trying to defeat her with all their might despite any obvious ability to do so. Towards her superiors in the Hero Faction, she gives them all her respect; but only the ones above her. Junior members in the Hero Faction are regarded as insects by her. Cao Cao, the leader of the Hero Faction commands great loyalty from her; she would follow him and obey him in a manner like she would've with her older brother during her childhood. History soon™ Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills - Kurome is able to out plan and out perform her foes. In pure combat potential, she estimates that she would be able to take on an experienced High Class Devil and their peerage by herself as long as she has time to prepare. Enhanced Body - Kurome's body is one that has been modified extensively first by the dark half of the Kyoto faction and then the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade. The Hero Brigade has modified her body so extensively so that as a result, she has a shorter lifespan as a cost of her great physical abilities. The Kyoto Faction on the other hand, has modified her body so that it is able to incorporate the Sacred Gears of fallen enemies. Immense Stamina - Able to go weeks without resting, Kurome trained her teenage body to it's utmost limit in order to do battle more effectively. Immense Speed - Kurome is able to go toe-to-toe with High-Class Devils in speed, and when pressed is able to match Cao Cao for an extremely limited amount of time, who in turn could match Azazel and Vali both in their Balance Breaker Armours. Master Tactician - Due to being a human, Kurome has grown accustomed to out smarting her opponents in order to gain the upper hand. In one instance, she was able to coordinate new Hero Faction recruits to a level where a group of experienced strays estimated to be Mid-Class in strength were defeated in battle. Equipment Spear Genesis - A spear version of Black Blacksmith. Creates many holy spears for one to use, and they, like Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth can be elemental according to the user's liking. The spears generated by Spear Genesis always look the same and can be fired from the user's flank if they so desire. Her sibling, Haikane Tenryou formerly used this Sacred Gear. Her eyes change when using this ability as a result of the Kyoto Faction's modifications on her body. True Rhongomyniad See Rhongomyniad for more information. Trivia *Her name follows the Tenryou families naming system, being composed of two words, a color and a noun. In Kurome's case, "Black" and "Eye" is used. *Why she chooses to not replace Spear Genesis with a more powerful Sacred Gear may be linked to sentimental value. Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users